<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I think i mite be better with you, an angsty danvid story (mostly david angst) by 888_anxitey_filled_person</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29773362">I think i mite be better with you, an angsty danvid story (mostly david angst)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/888_anxitey_filled_person/pseuds/888_anxitey_filled_person'>888_anxitey_filled_person</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Camp Camp (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Child Neglect, Childhood Trauma, Danvid, David Angst, First Fanfiction in this Fandom, My First AO3 Post, Not sorry ;P, Past Child Abuse, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, SO SORRY, Sexual Harassment, Suicide Attempt, Suicide Attempt Aftermath, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Verbal Abuse, Verbal Humiliation, Wanna cry, bi polar depression, big sad, mother like Gwen-</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:21:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,013</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29773362</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/888_anxitey_filled_person/pseuds/888_anxitey_filled_person</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>David has been here for a while, they had another parents day but this time not only the kids parents come so did David's....things are a little changed from there.......</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daniel/David (Camp Camp), max and neil (camp camp)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. "n-no need to fight shes right"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>soooo heres some things to keep in mind I can't fucking spell so sorry bad grammer and spelling<br/>i do these mostly late at night so don't come at me for not fixing things</p><p>ill try to post often as i can<br/>Oh And if you wish to make what your think daniel's pov would be on this and one showing daniel angst please say its inspired by this fic please and thank you.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>David was right outside the mess hall waiting for all the parents to come again and see how their kids are doing this year. After everything has happened a few years later. David adopted Max and even Daniel fixed his ways and joined the camp! David loved the new changes and even Max was seeing some tension in between the two. Well not the bad kind , more romantic and he thinks almost a little sexaul? Either way this story isn't about how much max wants to kill Daniel for having sexaul tension with his dad. David watched as the bus pulled up outside as the other kids walked out with Gwen yelling after them. David ran to the bus to welcome the parents, learning not to stand in front of it so he won't get hit  by it<br/>
“Hello parents! Welcome back to camp!” David smiled as the parents walked out of the bus. He then saw a car in the corner of his eye. He turned to the car. When the car door opened and the two people stepped out david tried his best to keep his smiling face.<br/>
“I’m sorry, who are you?” Daniel asked knowing that they wouldn’t be any of the kids parents.<br/>
The Women rolled her eyes<br/>
“N-no need for that umm….heh please follow me” David said bringing them to the mess hall<br/>
“Okay everyone, I have some very important people here!Mrs Greenwood and Mr Greenwood My parents! “ David smiles and motions to them. Max broke the silence “HAHAHAHA YOUR parents are Important guests?! Man i can’t wait to see how sunshine and rainbows they are-”<br/>
Max laughed but stopped as soon as he heard<br/>
“Really David, you can’t even Train a child right.”<br/>
It was Mrs Greenwood with a very stern look in her eyes as Max looked up at the sinister voice talking his dad down. Max looked a bit shocked to see david kinda hold his arm as he was nervous.<br/>
“Excuse me-”<br/>
“It’s not worth it Gwen no need to fight after all she’s right.<br/>
“But-” Gwen sighed knowing that's no way to talk to your kid who did nothing wrong .<br/>
Mrs Greenwood sighed in anger. Soon they were going through all the activities David’s mom picked at the small things he did “wrong”.soon parents day was almost over and david was excited for someone leaving for once, which were his own parents. Mrs Greenwood walked up to david. She made sure no one was around, she hugged him around the waste.<br/>
“My beautiful boy….you know you've been very bad Today you know that means a punishment~” she whispered to him moving her leg in between his. David was very uncomfortable with the new feeling and tried to close his legs but her thigh kept them open as she felt around his body. “Me and your father are staying here for a few weeks and you're gonna help me get out all of my frustration. Your father has been cheating on me you know~”  David wanted to cry as she kept touching him in places he didn't like , he couldn't understand what she was trying to do. She then got off of him and watched him whimper cus the feeling of being touched in strange spots. Only if he knew what was to come for him ahead of time….</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. h-help me please!!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>it's the rape one so be warned.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>David was getting dragged away from the camp by his mom. He was crying and trying his best to stay silent for he was a loud Cryer. "Shut up cry baby." His mom had a slight hiss in her voice as she said it. she threw him to the floor as he cried. " shhh people might get suspicious of you and we don't want that~" she now was holding him down against a tree. She shushed him and covered his mouth. "You are so pretty~" he kept crying as she kept touching his body in ways he didn't like and made him cry deeply. he sobbed out as she kept going with this. she growled.<br/>"Bitch. don't you dare keep crying or I'll hurt you more." she kissed him forcefully and removed his bandana and vest."n-no p-please s-stop!!! l-let m-me go! p-please!" he cried and kept trying to move away as she bit his neck making him cry."SHUT UP WHORE." she slapped him hard enough to leave a mark. He cried and sniffled as she removed his shirt and pants not caring and just wanting to get herself off and watched as he cried. she moaned as he cried for her to leave him alone. she didn't care and slapped him again. and removed her dress and underwear laughing at him and removed his too making him cry and try to cover up but she kept going. she kissed him again and he kept trying to push her off. she didn't say anything just laughing at his crying. "Come on whore stop crying and let it happen baby I love you so much so perfect, my son~..." he kept crying but gave up fighting knowing he can't do anything anymore and she moved it so she played with his dick and forced him to put it in her. he was crying in pain for he hated everything about this after she came happy as he was crying and felt as if he was going to throw up. after that, she used her hand and forcefully fucked him in the ass with it making him cry and sob. after she came a second time again from watching it she slid her dress on as David turned and threw up next to himself. she picked him up lazy as she dressed him enough so no one would be suspicious if they saw him the next morning. she laid him in his bed back at camp and watched as he cried and tried to cover himself even more with the blanket. "good night sweetie, my pretty little son~" she smiled and left. David cried himself to sleep the rest of the night.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>sorry it's short ;w;</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>